This Application requests funds for travel and living expenses of speakers and session chairmen participating in the 30th Gordon Research Conference on Cancer in August, 1976. The Conference will be held at Colby-Sawyer College, New London, New Hampshire, from Sunday evening through Friday noon of the last week in August. It will follow the very successful format of previous Gordon Research Conferences on Cancer, and the total non-scientific organization will be handled by the Gordon Conference staff. Admission will be limited to approximately 150 persons; as in the past we will try to achieve a good balance between academic, clinical, industrial, and governmental scientists. The Conference topic will be Basic Science and Chemotherapy. Early speakers will discuss current research on cellular properties that could be important for action of chemotherapeutic agents, and mode of action and design of antineoplastic drugs. Later sessions will deal with clinical applications of chemotherapy, principally in combination with other modalities. An evening session will feature broader views by eminent scientists in the cancer area. Session chairmen will specifically be requested to summarize broadly the state of their area. It is hoped that on the one hand basic ideas of interest to clinicians will appear, and on the other practical problems of the clinic that need basic approaches will be presented.